Famitsu
Famitsu is a major Japanese gaming publication that reviews and previews video games for all video games released in Japan. They're known for delivering exclusive news to their readers each week. The magazine is so popular that various spin-offs have been created focusing exclusively on specific companies (Nintendo's being titled Famitsū Wii+DS). When they were initially created in 1986, they covered the Famicom, which is where the magazine got its name. Reviews Famitsu reviews are the most recognized reviews in the Japanese game industry. Reviews are made with 4 different reviewers on a scale of 10. The scores are added up for a maximum of 40. Most games end up getting rated in the 30s or high 20s. It has been strongly suggested that the reviewers may be bought out to bring scores up a point or two in recent years. Despite this, the number of 39/40 and 40/40 games are still small in number. List of 39/40 games There are in total 47 39/40 games. The following are the ones on Nintendo systems. #''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to The Past'' #''Super Mario 64'' #''Resident Evil'' #''Okami'' #''The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass'' #''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' #''FIFA 12'' #''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3'' #''Resident Evil: Revelations'' #''Tekken Tag Tournament 2'' #''Animal Crossing: New Leaf'' #''The Wonderful 101'' #''Pokémon X and Y'' #''Dragon Quest Heroes II: The Twin Kings and the Prophecy’s End'' (Originally on PS3, PS4, and Vita) #Super Mario Odyssey'' List of 40/40 games There are in total 24 perfect score games. The following are the ones on Nintendo systems. #''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' #''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker'' #''Nintendogs'' #''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' #''428: Fuusa Sareta Shibuya de'' #''Dragon Quest IX'' #''Monster Hunter Tri'' #''Bayonetta'' #''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' #''Pokémon Black & White'' #''The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword'' #''Kid Icarus: Uprising'' #''The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild'' Sales Famitsu is one of the 3 major sales trackers of Japan (The other two being Media Create and Dengeki). Of the three, Famitsu is considered the superior tracker of console sales and they track the sales of bundled games. Since 2012, Famitsu is the only tracker to count download cards and digital sales. The digital sales are announced on a monthly basis usually a month after the month featured is finished. Famitsu Most Wanted Every month, Famitsu collects votes from its readers on their most wanted games. The games on list have no requirements aside from the game must not already be out. Then, in the next issue, Famitsu posts a list of the top 100 most wanted games. Since there is no requirements to being chosen, a few titles that were silently cancelled make it on to the list. The list is also not too accurate for preorders or actual purchases since the voters don't necessarily have to buy the game. Mfamitsu Magazine (Digital) A digital version of the Magazine issues are also available on BookWalker. Category:Magazines Category:Sales Trackers